Fooled again
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Irene tricks Holmes again and Watson has to help him out. dont really know how to sum it up better than that lol please R&R :D


**Hey :) this idea just randomly came to me so I thought I'd write it up, I don't know if it's any good lol. **

**Fooled again.**

**Watson's POV**

"WATSON… ARGH…good heavens woman unhand me!... WATSON HELP ME!... what are you…?... OH GOD! WATSON!" I heard Holmes shouting as soon as I closed the front door. Immediately I sprinted up the stairs to his room and as I was about to open the door, it swung open to reveal Irene Adler smirking.

"Good afternoon Doctor" she nodded and swept down the stairs and out the front door. I stared after her, dreading what I was about to find in that room.

"Watson?" Holmes called weakly.

"Coming Hol- what in the name of all that is holy happened to you?" I gasped.

Holmes was tied to a chair in the middle of the room; his shirt ripped open, hair messier than normal and covered in lipstick kisses.

"That woman! I swear to God I'll get her for this!" he bellowed.

I rushed over to him and untied him. He leapt to his feet and dashed to the window.

"Oh don't you smile at me like that Irene!" he growled and went to make a break for the door but I stopped him.

"Holmes, have you seen yourself? You can go out looking like that"

"Why ever…" he trailed off as he looked at himself in the mirror. "That woman is insufferable Watson! You simply cannot trust women! She will not get away with this Watson, I won't allow it!" he called as he dashed into his room.

As soon as his door slammed shut, I fell into a fit of silent laughter. When I finally managed to stop, I plopped myself down into my arm chair and waited for Holmes to emerge from his room.

He came out five minutes later wearing clean clothes and had scrubbed the lipstick off of his skin.

"I'll be back within two hours Watson. She's going to regret this!" he yelled as he sprinted down the stairs and out the front door.

"Oh I'm sure" I laughed.

Three hours later and he still hadn't returned, figuring that she had got the better of him again; I put on my hat and coat and set off for the Grande. When I arrived I was told which room she was staying in and dashed up the stairs.

I knocked on the door and I heard some chains rattling before, "Watson? Watson is that you?"

"Yes Holmes" I called and twisted the door handle, thankfully it was unlocked so I pushed it open and closed it behind me.

Sat on the bed, handcuffed to the head board, was the naked form of Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consultant detective and yet he still got fooled by the same woman, over and over.

"Did you give her a piece of your mind old boy?" I grinned.

"Watson, I will never understand women" he frowned.

"Where's the key Holmes?" I asked.

"Beneath this pillow"

"I- uh… is there any other way of getting you out?" I looked around the room hopefully.

"No need to worry Watson, I'll drag the pillow towards me with my feet and the key should stay put." He replied.

"It seems like you've done this before" I stated as I walked over to him.

"I have" he dead-panned.

"Right" I sighed.

He shuffled back and pulled the pillow towards him with his feet and sure enough, the key stayed on the sheet. I picked it up and unlocked his handcuffs.

"Thank you Watson"

"It's quite alright Holmes, I'll wait down stairs."

I left the room so that he could get dressed. As I was walking down the corridor I bumped into Irene.

"Good evening Doctor. Is he still in there?" she grinned.

"He's just getting dressed Miss Adler"

"Really? Well, I'll make sure he gets home, I'm sure you have better things to be doing with your evening" she smirked and walked into her room.

"WATSON!" Holmes bellowed. I heard the door lock and then there was banging on the door. "What is that Irene…? OW!" there was a thump and I could only assume he had been drugged again.

Shaking my head, I left the building.

"Poor Holmes" I scoffed as I climbed into a cab and departed for Baker Street.

**A/N. what did you think? Should I make it a series or just have it as a one shot? Let me know what you think :D**


End file.
